Family Matters
by Patience Winchester Halliwell
Summary: Spin City AU. Chris beats the crap outta Leo while the Sisters wait outside. But what if it was someone else who got him to stop? Someone else from the future...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Well, at least we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other... Leo." Chris spat angrily, pacing in front of the web he had entrapped Leo in.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. That's not the demon talking, that's you talking, Chris. It's not too late, you just have to fight it." Leo pleaded, trying to remain calm. He pulled nervously at his trapped hands.

"Why fight it when I've already won?" Chris asked, smirking, his sunken in red eyes gleaming maliciously. He threw out some more spider web, covering Leo's hands for reassurance.

"Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris. Huh?" Leo said, a plan forming in his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore.."Chris said, wrinkling his nose angrily.

"No? The hell it doesn't. Deep down you hate my guts. Huh? Admit it. Come on, admit it. What, you afraid?"Leo said, trying to provoke him.

"I'm not afraid of you."Chris said, his voice low with a slightly hiss to it.

"No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you? All I've ever tried to do was protect my son and my family." Chris hissed angrily at him, getting closer, daring him to continue, which he did. "How am I supposed to know you're not a threat? I'm just trying to be a good dad to my son." Chris grabbed Leo, anger pulsing through his veins and threw him across the room. "Chris, don't!" Leo pleads, happy to be free.

Chris shoved Leo to the ground and climbed on top of him. "You don't know me." he said, punching Leo in the stomach. He threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

Outside, Paige rubbed her neck, feeling the scratch. Phoebe frowned at her.

"Paige, you should take the antidote." she said, handing her the vial. Paige shook her head stubbornly.

"No, no, I'm fine. It didn't even break my skin, it just hurts."

"Yeah, but still." Phoebe persisted.

"No, we need to save it for Chris." Paige said firmly. Piper winced as Phoebe protested again.

"Ow." Piper said, rubbing her rounding belly. Phoebe turned to Piper.

"What the matter?" she asked frowning.

"Kidney shot." Piper said, shaking it off. Phoebe made a face, something dawning on him.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something." said a voice from behind them. The sisters turned, Piper with her arms ready. But, behind them, stood a girl only about 16 or so. Paige made a face.

"Who are you?" Paige asked, tightening up. The girl smirked, but Piper cocked her head.

"Maybe he is. Give me that." Piper said, snatching for the vial. Phoebe jumped away and looked at Piper, still eyeing the girl out of the corner of her eyes. She was about 5'5" with long dark brown hair and startling sapphire blue eyes.

"What? Why?" Phoebe asked, giving her sister a have-you-gone-crazy look.

"So I can take it."

"What?" Paige asked, turning to give Piper the same look.

"You've been saying that there seems to be some sort of connection between the baby and Chris, and that's what you've been so worried about." Piper said, like that explained everything.

"So?" Paige asked, although she thought she knew where Piper was going with it.

"So if I take this then the baby's inoculated and Chris is just fine, right?" Paige faced Phoebe slightly.

"Do you follow that?"

"Not a word."

"Just give it to me." Piper snapped, snatching the vial out of Phoebe's hand. She downed it with a little face and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

* * *

Chris climbed on top of Leo and punched him roughly in the face, his hand balled into fists as he did it repeatedly.

"You don't know me, you don't know me! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Chris screamed, but froze. His eyes returned to a fiery emerald color as the antidote worked. He returned to normal, but the rage was still very much alive. Chris growled and punched him again.

Instantly the spider web door disappeared. The girl perked up and pushed through the Sisters and dashed into the cave.

"Wait just a minute!" Phoebe yelled as they followed after her.

"Chris! Stop it!" the girl ran over to Chris and tackled him, to get him to stop. Chris blinked up at the girl.

"Pa-Paye?" Chris asked, amazed.

"Chris, no! Chris! Chris it's over!" Piper rushed over, helping Leo up. Chris' eyes connected with the Sisters and Chris murmured,

"Go." together, Chris and the girl shimmered away.

* * *

this wont be a very long story... but r&r 


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we going to do? He's not answering to my calls." Phoebe walked into the parlor, her black high heels clicking against wood. Paige made a face as she came down the stairs, coming to meet Phoebe from work and Piper from the kitchen.

"I didn't know he had a cell phone?" Piper gave her a look.

"He doesn't." she said flatly. She led the Sisters into the living room and sunk into the big chair. She ran her hands over her face. "What are we going to do? We haven't been able to find them since they shimmered away speaking of which why can Chris shimmer?" she looked up at her sisters worriedly. "Do you think the antidote didn't take all the demon out of him?" Phoebe sat down in the couch across from her.

"No. I think it was the girl who shimmered. After all he said, 'Go.' and he sure as hell wasn't talking to us."

"What about the girl? Who is she? I mean all of a sudden she shows up and Chris totally changes. And Chris has never been able to go missing on us before? Has Leo seen him?" Paige asked frowning.

"No. But he's seen the girl." Leo said, coming down to the stairs to see the sisters. "She was just upstairs. I put Wyatt down for a nap and went upstairs to find you guys. But instead I found her. She was looking at the Book." the Sisters shared a glance.

"So she's not evil...but she can shimmer." Phoebe said giving a skeptical look. Piper shrugged.

"It makes no sense to me either. Are you sure she was touching the Book?"

"Touching it, writing notes, flipping pages." Leo shrugged. "It's all true."

"What was she looking at?" Leo pulled the Book over to the Sisters.

"Magical Possession?" Piper looked at the page and sighed.

"Do you think she's planning on possessing Chris?" Phoebe made a face.

"That seems kind of like a half baked scheme if you ask me. I mean what is Chris going to do to us?"

"Well he certainly knows how to punch." Leo said frowning, rubbing his jaw. The sisters frowned sympathetically.

"No. I honestly don't think Chris is a threat to us." Paige said, shaking her head.

"Well what about the girl?" Piper asked. "What do we think of her?" Phoebe shook her head.

"No. Chris obviously trusts her. Why shouldn't we?"

"Because the last person he trusted brought him back to the future so his brother could try and kill him." Paige said, referring to Bianca. The younger siblings looked to Piper. Piper sighed and stood.

"Until we know more about her, she's to be treated as with the potential to be hostile."

* * *

"Are you crazy Patience? No. Absolutely not. It's too dangerous!" Chris said, shaking his head at the teen. "Patience Halliwell-Are you on something?" he asked seriously. "What could possibly possess you to come here, show yourself to Mom and the Aunts, and then sneak into the attic and look through the book!"

Patience giggled. "Don't worry about it Chris. I have us on un-scyre-able until we make out a story.

"Un-scyre-able?! We're in the frikkin' Underworld!" Chris grabbed her and orbed away.

They reappeared on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"FRIKKIN A CHRIS!" Patience said, ripping free of Chris' grasp. "What are we supposed to do now? Huh? Any other brilliant ideas Sherlock? They're going to find us now."

"Well good. Then they can help me get you back to the future. LEO! PAIGE!" Patience jumped on Chris' back, covering his mouth. "Paytiaenaence-" it was gargled and muffled by Patience's fingers and hand.

Paige and Leo formed on the top of the bridge. Paige jumped as she saw Chris being attack. She grabbed Patience's shoulder and orbed them all to the Manor. When Chris saw where he was he grabbed Patience from behind and dumped her on the couch.

"CHRIS!" she screamed, jumping up onto the couch. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID LOOK AT WHERE YOU BROUGHT ME!" she screamed angrily trying to take a swing at him. Chris grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her roughly.

"Patience! Shut up! You can't be here! You can't be in the present! You have to go back!" he said, his eyes narrowed. She ripped herself from his grasp and walked over to him, taking several hard punches into his stomach. He winced a little each time but took them in stride.

"Oh why don't you just come out and say it Christopher!" she ranted, her fiery sapphire gaze filled with tears. "I'm sick of playing this game. Don't think I don't know! Don't think I can't see it in your eyes!" Chris frowned at her.

"Paye what are you talking about?"

"Don't you Paye me! It's the reason you barely talk to me anymore! It's the reason you look at me like that! It's the reason you didn't tell me before you went to the past! Just come out and say it! Don't deny it!" she said, her eyes blazing. "You blame me for Chelsea's death!" there was a long silence.

"Oh god. Paye-"

"Don't you goddamn Paye me!" she said, jerking away from him as he tried to hug her. "Don't you remember Chris? We used to be a team. It used to be The Paye and Chris-Mister. Ever since she died, you don't want anything to do with me. You. blame. me." Chris shook his head feverishly.

"Paye. I don't blame you. How could you ever think that? I love you. You're my cousin. More like my sister. My twin even."

"BULL SHIT CHRIS! BULL. SHIT." she glared at him. "Well fine then. You want nothing to do with me. You'll have nothing to do with me. I'll be out of your life forever." she gave him one last desperate look, tears clouding and bubbling over her sapphire blue eyes. "Goodbye Chris." and she shimmered away.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long! Please read and review! I only continued because I had your reviews in my mind! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own only Patience and Chelsea. Everything else is not mine. 5 cents won't buy you much in this world...

* * *

Chris sat down, his head in his hands. "Goddamn..." he mumbled, running his hands through his hair and over his face. Phoebe sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his back.

"Chris, who_ is_ Chelsea?" Chris looked up, staring at nothing for a moment before turning to look at her. He gave a short bitter laugh.

"My soul mate." he said sourly. "Literally. We were destined to be together," he said, glancing around. "Or at least, there was a prophecy made saying that our children would change the magical world forever; an entire revolution of good magic. But she died before we even got married." he reached down his shirt and took out a long necklace on which two rings were together. He looked at them, turning them over and studying them. "The prophecy was never fulfilled." he looked up at Phoebe. "I believe it was meant to be fulfilled in a time where I had my brother to stand beside me." Paige sat down on his other side and Piper sat in front of him on the coffee table.

"Did you lose you brother also?" Piper said, frowning. Chris' heart skipped a beat. He had almost just blown everything.

"Yeah," he said, taking a deep breath as he looked at the rings in his shaking hands again. "Wyatt destroyed him. Before my very eyes." he let out a shaky breath.

"The night Chelsea died, we were hunting one of Wyatt's demonic clans. Patience and I had found them. Patience knew the way to vanquish them and wanted to waste them right away; I wanted to wait. We had a huge argument, and in the end I sent her to her room and locked her in. Who was I kidding," Chris said laughing bitterly again.

"I knew that room wouldn't hold her. I knew she would shimmer out as soon as she knew a way to trick me. I trained her, I would have done it! But my mom had died long before I was confident enough in my powers to try and pull the wool over her eyes. Even then, my mother was one of the most powerful witches ever. Chelsea was the one who knew she had gone missing, and went after her. We were all in the Underworld, fighting with the demons. I didn't think any of us were going to make it out alive. So, I gave the order. Patience was top priority. It was her they were after. First chance to get her gone, take it. I was fighting three of the demons, Chloe was fighting four, Chrissy had one, and Caitlyn had two. Chelsea had just wasted her three, and turned to Patience. She had just unchained her, when it happened. Chrissy's demon had sent her flying, and knocked her unconscious. He turned and," Chris took a deep breath and let his head fall into his hands again as he fought back tears.

"The demon sent a fireball, then an athame into Chelsea's back." he said after a moment, looking up and grasping the two rings in his hand. He took a deep breath.

"Chloe, Caitlyn and Chrissy rushed to their sister. Patience, Patience just couldn't do anything, but sit there with the dying Chelsea in her arms. I walked over, and I tried to heal her, but I couldn't. That was the night I lost my healing power. So I told her that I loved her. That I would always love her. And that I would find her again. And then I wasted every demon in sight." he said with bitter satisfaction. They sat there for a long moment, where Chris played with the rings again.

"Chris-," Phoebe started, but he stood abruptly.

"No one in the Resistance ever knew what happened there. All they knew is that 4 Magick Ones went in, and only 3 _sisters _walked out. Without Chelsea's power, they were stripped of their powers completely. They're only mortals now. They were lucky to keep their memories. The Angel of Destiny wanted to wipe them clean and send them on their way. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't let Chelsea's memory be erased like that." he sighed, pulling himself and his shell back together.

"Anyways, that's old news, and I'd really appreciate it if we didn't talk about it again. I had Bianca. She's the only person I ever loved after Chelsea. I could never blame Patience for Chelsea's death. If anyone, I blame myself."

"You're not to blame Chris-"

"We need to focus on getting Patience back." the Sisters stared at him amazed. It was Phoebe who stood and clapped her hands on her thighs lightly.

"Well, ok then. Well, we can track her can't we? If she's a witch-she _is_ a witch, isn't she?" Chris nodded.

"One of the best my time will ever see. She shimmers because her father was a demon. Her conceivement was rather...unconsentual." he said wincing.

"Her mother was raped by a demon?" Paige said picking up the play on words immediately. Chris nodded.

"The prophecy said her mother would bring about the next Source. The demon just happened to look over the part where she had to be evil in order for Paye to be evil. She was taken from her mother at birth, and it wasn't until she was 9 years old that she was found and brought back to us. She had been living on the streets since she was 4, after the demon realized she was good. But she's never met her mother. Our mothers died two years before I found her. She's got a few demonic powers, shimmering, fireballs, conjuring, but most of her other powers are good. Telekinesis, empathy and molecular combustion." Paige scrunched her nose, but said nothing else.

"Ok, well, we'll skrye for her-"

"It won't do any good. She's either in the Underworld or she's got herself masked. She's still treated like the Queen she's legend to be in the Underworld by most demons. We've got to wait until she's vulnerable. Only then will her force field drop and will we be able to track her." Chris said, turning towards the door. "I'll be back later. I got some things to do." he said, and orbed out.

* * *

Well, that chapter went up fast! Probably because I was really inspired. Expect another chapter up soon, if not later tonight, then tomorrow or the day after. Thanks for the reviews guys! And **_NO! SHE IS NOT COLE'S KID!_** The demon that fathered Patience is not Cole and will not play a central part in this story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Another chappie! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** rub it in why don'tcha. --;;

_

* * *

_

_One month later..._

"Morning all!" Paige said, walking into the kitchen. She took a deep breath in. "Piper you made pancakes!" Piper smiled.

"This is true. I was up early today." she put the plate down on the table as Phoebe walked in, still in her pajamas and robe. She sat down at the table and started to fill her plate. "Morning" she said shortly, smothering them in butter and syrup.

"Oh sweetie. Another rough night?" Piper said sympathetically, sitting down across from her with coffee as Paige took the end seat. Phoebe grunted and put the syrup down rather roughly.

"You know, I really don't know what to do about these dreams. They won't quit. The worst part is that it's not even like I'm not getting sleep. I do sleep I just don't," Phoebe fumbled for the right words. "Sleep! My mind stays up all night and my body rests. With most nightmares at least you wake up." the sound of orbing filled the room as Piper reached for the syrup. Phoebe took a bite and made a face.

"Chris! You look like you haven't slept in weeks!" she said concerned. She pulled on the chair next to her for him and patted it. "Come! Join the club."

"He hasn't." Paige said sending him a look. "I caught him sneaking into the kitchen three nights in a row."

"And I caught him all last week in the attic." Piper said, putting down her fork to look at him. Phoebe shrugged.

"Huh. Wouldn't know. I've been having my own sleeping problems."

"Insomnia?" Chris asked tiredly, taking some pancakes. Phoebe snorted and picked up her fork again.

"I wish. Quite the opposite. I keep having terrible nightmares." Chris sighed deeply.

"I won't sleep till I find her." he mumbled, taking a bite. Piper patted him lightly on the arm.

"Why don't you go take a shower, and try and wake yourself up more, and we'll go get the Book." Piper suggested, taking the now empty plate from Chris. She looked down at it, then back up at him strangely. "Do you always eat like that?" Chris nodded. "I wish they made vacuums like you." she said smirking as she washed the plate. Chris chuckled.

"My mother used to say that." he said, a touch of nostalgia in his voice, before he orbed away upstairs.

* * *

Chris came back down a while later looking cleaner and more awake. He sat down in the sunroom with the map and the scrying crystal. Piper, Phoebe and Paige sat down around him as he took a small baggy out of his pocket. It had a few clips of dark brown hair in it. He glanced up at them. "It's Patience's baby hair. The only thing her mother got to keep from the demon." he sat back as he started to circle the crystal around the map.

"Chris... you've tried this a million times with a million different objects." Piper said softly. "Face it, maybe you just can't find her with tha-" the crystal dropped on the paper, then started to gently drift across the map. Chris jumped to his feet, reading the street name. "Main Street." he announced, then closed his eyes. He was silent for a moment, then, "Shit. She's running from the cops. Goddamn it Patience!" he said frustratedly. Keeping his eyes closed he sighed. "I'll wait till she goes around this corner then orb in and catch her when they can't see her." he said. There was a moment when he turned around getting ready, then all of a sudden he ran across the room before disappearing into orbs. Phoebe shook her head.

"That was really strange." she said with a smirk. Piper nodding laughing, before the group jumped as the orbs reappeared dropping two people on the couch.

"NO LEMME GO I'M SORRY PLEASE LEMME GO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Patience screamed frantically. Chris sat on top of her, holding her wrists as she twisted frantically.

"PATIENCE! CALM DOWN PATIENCE IT'S JUST ME!" Chris said shaking her a little. Slowly she calmed down and looked up at him, breathing hard. Chris looked her over carefully. She was emaciated from a month with little, if any food. She was pale and a bit green. Her pupils were going crazy. Chris frowned.

"Patience, are you ok?" she shook her head wildly.

"NO! I'm not! I think the guy slipped something into my water bottle when I wasn't looking I was just trying to get something to make my head stop pounding and my stomach ohh! My stomach Chris please make it stop!" she moaned. Chris got off her and picked her up, princess style and started up the stairs. He headed down the hallway and into the main bathroom. He placed her on the bathroom floor carefully. She moaned. Chris turned around and nearly ran into all the Sisters in the small bathroom.

"Chris, what's wrong with her?" Paige said, making a face. Chris shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know how to fix it." he took the stairs three at a time and dashed into the kitchen. He started to pull out herbs and mixed them in a small broken and chipped bowl from the back of the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked, going to stick her finger to taste the paste.

"NO DON'T!" Chris yelped. "I'm making an old herbal remedy. It's like... an herbal magical Ipatk." because I don't know how to spell, I'm adding this authors note. It's that pill that they give you that makes you throw up right away.. Piper made a face.

"Why don't you use a better bowl?"

"After I make it in a bowl, the taste and the ingredients never really get out of the bowl, which means if you make something in it, you'll get sick." Piper nodded slowly.

"Good choice!" she said finally, patting him on the back. He took a little on a spoon and started up the stairs.

When he entered the bathroom Patience was right where he left her. She looked up at him with sapphire blue eyes, and when she spotted the spoon in his hand, she started to shake her head.

"Chris, no!" Chris sat down next to her and slowly put the spoon into her mouth, saying very softly,

"Come on Paye, just a little..." as soon as she swallowed she turned to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. Paige and Phoebe flinched as Piper rushed off, coming back with a hair tie and a cool clothe. She handed them to Chris who took them with a grateful, 'thanks'. He tied her long hair back and rubbed her back slowly.

"It's ok Paye. It's ok." he said softly, as she cried.

* * *

A few hours later, Chris placed the sleeping Patience on the bed in the guest room. He sat down next to her, watching her. As he drew the covers around her, he kissed her softly on the forehead. "It's ok Paye. You're home now. You're safe."

* * *

-pokes Chris- I turned him to mush! -feels bad- that was kinda OOC for him, but I needed to show his split in the way he acts, when it comes to his cousin. Next chapter good ol' Chris comes back, don't worry all. :) Read and review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

ALKSJDLAKJSFLAKJSFLASKJF**_ ATTENTION!_** **_I HAVE MADE A STUPID, IDIOTIC MISTAKE!_** In the beginning, in the episode I took this off of, Piper and everyone already knows that Chris is Piper son. But, for my purposes, I changed it, without realizing I had already put it that way in the first chapter. I uploaded a slightly different chapter, with a few dialogue changes.

Here's the explaination: Phoebe has her suspicions, but no actual proof. As for Piper and Paige and Leo, the only thing they can make out is that the baby, and Chris are somehow connected.

**Disclaimer:** YADA YADA YADA not owning...

* * *

"That was really nice of you Chris." Chris jumped as he shut the door, and turned around to see the three Sisters staring at him with suspicious looks on their faces, their arms crossed. Chris shrugged.

"After everything... we had no one to take care of us. We had to take care of each other. Sometimes I have to be the father. Other times, I'm the big brother. And sometimes I'm the best friend." he mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "But now that we've found her, I'm going up to the Book. I think I found a lead on who turned Wyatt evil when I wasn't sleeping." he said, and orbed upstairs. Paige shook her head.

"He never quits!" Piper said, throwing up her hands. Phoebe took them and placed them gently by her sides.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to go take a nap, and see if I can sleep without that dream." Phoebe announced, pulling her robe around her.

"I'm going to make some tea and bring it to Chris." Piper said, motioning up the attic stairs. "What about you Paige, what are your plans today?" Piper asked. Paige sighed deeply.

"I'm actually feeling rather depressed. Think I'm going to go shopping." Paige said nodding. Phoebe pat her on the back and the three sisters departed.

* * *

Piper walked into the attic a few minutes later, holding a warm cup of tea. Chris was sitting at the table with his back turned to her, the Book in front of him. "I made you some tea Chris." she said, walking over. When he didn't respond, she sat down across from him and smiled gently. Chris' head lay on the Book, his mouth open a little, muttering faintly in a deep sleep. "Chris," Piper said, shaking his shoulder gently. He bolted up, looking around.

"What is everything ok?" he muttered, looking at her. She smiled at him.

"Everything's fine. I was just bringing you some tea." she handed him the cup, watching bemused as his face turned to total reverence. He took a deep sip and sighed.

"Thanks. How's Patience?" Piper shrugged.

"Hasn't moved." Chris nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"I need to find a way to get her back to the future safely." he said quietly, looking down at the Book again. Piper chuckled lightly.

"Something tells me she's not going to go willingly." Chris laughed also.

"Too true. Stubbornness runs in my family." he looked up at Piper with a short roll of his eyes. "There was never someone so stubborn as my mother. Except maybe Patience's mother." Piper smiled lightly, before her eyes diverted to the wall behind him.

"We've got company." she announced, standing. Chris' brows furrowed and he turned around to see a blue triquetra forming on the wall. He stood, his eyes narrowed. A minute later a teenage boy stumbled out of the whole in time and landed with a thump on the floor in front of them. Chris' green eyes flashed as his stood. "YOU!" he picked him up by his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"Chris! Don't-" the boy stuttered out. Chris picked him up again and threw him onto the ground, grabbing one of the potions off the table.

"How could you?!" he yelled at him.

"CHRIS NO!" In a whip of her brown hair Patience appeared at the attic door. She raced over falling before Chris, placing herself between him and the boy.

"Patience!" Chris roared angrily. "Not only did he betray you but the Resistance also!" he barked at her.

"I didn't Chris please believe me!" he said frantically. "I was under a spell!" Chris shook his head feverishly.

"Are you forgetting what he is Patience he's a piece of shit of nothingness! Worthless scum of the earth!" Chris roared angrily trying to get at his throat.

"Are you forgetting that I'm part demon too?" Patience said evenly. There was a moment of silence, before Chris finally let go of the boy and stood up. Patience pulled the boy to his feet and then hugged him.

"Cash." she mumbled, pulling away to look at him. "I missed you so much." Cash kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I miss you too." he said, hugging her again. Patience turned to Piper.

"Piper, this Cashlin Daniels." Patience said, as they shook hands. Piper eyed him warily. He had short shaggy dark brown hair and striking brown eyes. He was about 5'11". He was thin looking but undoubtily strong and sturdy.

"Nice to meet you Cashlin." she said politely. "Why don't we all go into the kitchen and eat lunch?" Piper suggested, motioning for them to herd towards the door. They all headed down the stairs, careful to be quiet by Phoebe's room, and into the kitchen. Chris sat down at the end of the street and Cashlin sat down at the other end-as far away from him as possible. Patience, surprisingly to Piper, sat on his lap.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Chris grunted out, looking up at the boy with resentment in his green eyes.

"The Resistance is falling apart. There's no direction without you. Cole keeps trying to take over and take your place, but none of us trust us enough to let him run things." Chris chuckled shortly.

"Good. He's a mole anyway. I have solid evidence that link him to Wyatt. What about Daryll?" Chris asked, looking up again. Cash shrugged.

"Daryll's trying to keep the troops together. We've been losing a lot of battles lately." he said sadly. "Wyatt's got something new out. It's a kind of untraceable invisibility. We're getting surprised attacked left and right. And in all our weak spots too." Chris sighed deeply. "I was sent back to get you two to come back." this brought both Patience and Chris' attention to him immediately, as Piper placed a plate of cookies on the table. They looked at him, and Chris shook his head slowly.

"I can't. I'm so close..." He said, breathing deeply. He gestured around. "I can't just go back. It would have all been for nothing. Our entire future's at stake." Cash sighed.

"We can't keep doing this without you. We have no direction. That's why you headed the thing Chris you were our direction. You knew the game plan."

"No one said anything about having to be the glue too." Chris said chuckling lightly. Patience rolled her eyes and took a cookie, sitting down in the chair across from Piper. Suddenly Piper winced.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked worried. Piper nodded.

"I'm fine. Aaron just through me a kidney shot." she said rolling her eyes. All three future kids

scrunched their noses.

"Aaron?" they chorused together in disgust. Piper cocked her head.

"Yeah... I was just trying it out. Why you don't like it?" they shook their heads. "Well what did I name him in the future." Chris took a cookie and waved it in the air.

"No way. Future consequences." he warned, smirking. "But it was NOT Aaron." the kids nodded in agreement. Chris yawned loudly and stood up, stretching, his shirt riding up his muscles contorting. Patience leaned forward and poked his belly button.

"I see your donut hole!" she said giggling. Chris grabbed his stomach and stuck his tongue out at her playfully. She rolled her eyes lightly and Chris said,

"I'm going to go to P3 and catch up on a month of lost Zs." Chris nodded his goodbye to the group and orbed away.

* * *

that was really a nothing chapter, wasn't it? Things will get more interesting next chapter. Sorry about the error... :) read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing more than the Reeses sitting next to me.

Happy New Years. Hope yours is better than mine. I'm currently in a fight with my boyfriend.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Leo?" the first words out of Piper's words the next morning. Chris looked up sharply, then his eyes diverted back to the bowl of cereal in front of him.

"No. Not since...the cave. Why? I thought you were done with him anyway?" he said, not able to keep the slight bitterness out of his voice.

Patience tried to catch her cousin's eye across the table, but apparently Special K was more interesting than she was. She sat back and sighed, taking a bite of her Cheerios. She knew how much Chris hated Leo: and for good reason too. After all the missed birthday parties, and the 'boys day out' with.. Wyatt, and only Wyatt, Patience had grown to have a certain distaste for the man too. And she had never even met him before she pulled Chris off of him. Wyatt had killed Leo shortly after he "snapped." She often found it ironic: Wyatt killed him, yet he was the one showered with praise, and attention. If anything, Patience would have thought that Chris would kill him.

She looked up at her cousin again through thick eyelashes. But he could never do that. Chris, in all reality, had a heart of gold. Which made Patience even angrier when she heard the stories about how he was treated in his family, before their deaths.

In fact, even in the present, or the past he was treated with a certain distrust that drove Patience crazy. If something didn't happen, and soon, Chris was still going to grow up in a house where he was the enemy.

"Goddamn the government!" Phoebe yelled, storming into the kitchen in another tight outfit. Patience looked at her and shook her head, smiling. No wonder she was sleeping with her boss, if _that _was what she called a work outfit...

"What are they doing now?" Chris asked in amusement, leaning back on two legs. Phoebe slammed the newspaper down on the table.

"They won't legalize abortion!" Chris dropped back on all fours as Patience choked on her orange juice, her stomach rolling.

It was often wondered in the Halliwell household why Phoebe, after she had been raped, hadn't gotten an abortion. Chris was too young at the time to ask his aunt such a thing, and by the time he was old enough to ask her such a personal thing and get a real answer, they would barely pass him the rolls at the dinner table.

Chris eyed Patience warily as she tried to stop choking, but turned to Phoebe when their eyes met and said, in a shaky voice, "I didn't know you supported abortions." Phoebe nodded.

"Of course I do. I mean, only in certain situations. Like, if you're married and suddenly you're pregnant but don't want to give up your career or something, then I oppose it. I believe you should let what happens happen. But there are some sick people in this world, and some of them will like rape a woman, just to get her pregnant. In which case, I think you should be able to dispose of the wittle baby immediately." she said, grabbing some juice and chugging it. Patience gripped the table and tried not to faint. Chris glanced at her and pressed on.

"So like, if a woman gets raped and then, finds out she's pregnant, she would go to get an abortion? I mean just because of the way she's conceived, doesn't really mean anything.." he said, shrugging. Phoebe shook her head violently and didn't speak for a moment, a gesture which meant she felt very passionately on the subject.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to give such a monster the satisfaction." Phoebe said, putting her hands on her hips and looking at Chris as if daring him to argue against her. Chris knew better. He got up and came around the back of the table, and then put a firm hand on Patience's shoulder. She looked up at him breathing deeply. Phoebe frowned. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She just choked on her juice. Wrong tube, you know? We'll be back later. Got... umm supernatural stuff to do." Chris said nervously and orbed them both out. After they were gone, Phoebe turned to her sister and crinkled her nose.

"Supernatural stuff?" she said confused. Piper shrugged.

"Don't ask me."

* * *

Chris and Patience landed in P3 a moment later. Patience leaned over the trash basket and gagged, trying to take deep breaths. Chris sat back against the wall, his face in his hands. Patience sighed deeply, then skooched over next to him, laying down, putting her head in his lap and closed her eyes, feeling dizzy. He looked down at her, and stroked her head lightly, before sighing also.

"What are we going to do? I mean, if Phoebe, I mean _Mom_ doesn't become... Mom, then I'll disappear." Patience said frightened. She opened her eyes, her sapphire gems looking deeply into Chris' concerned emerald jewels. He sighed.

"We have no control over that." he said finally, as the realization dawned on him. "That's not for another 7 years. Wyatt was turning evil before then." he said, sighing. "There's nothing we can do, except hope that whatever happened in our future's past, happens in the present's future." there was a moment of silence when both Patience and Chris sat there, then they both burst into laughter.

"Did that make _any_ sense at all?" Chris said laughing. Patience nodded.

"Frighteningly, yes, yes it did."

"Chris!" Chris sat up straighter, sticking a finger in his ear and wiggled it around a bit, making a face. "You know, whenever Paige calls me, it always tickles my ear." he said in awe. Patience giggled as he disappeared in orbs.

A moment later Chris formed on the couch. He stood quickly.

"What?" he said, cooly.

"We found Leo." Phoebe sighed sighing, massaging the bridge of her nose. "He's on Valhalla again." Chris felt the blood leave him.

"Obviously they want him a lot more than we do. Just leave him be, and let's focus on the new demon Patience and I almost got ourselves killed trying to fight." Chris said briskly, making it up as he went along.

"Chris!" Piper said angrily. "He's the father of my boy. I can't just leave him in there." Paige came back down the stairs again, holding 3 Valkaryie necklaces. She put one on and handed on each to her sisters. As they put them on, they morphed into a warrior's outfit. Chris sighed and just walked out the door.

"Chris-!" he ignored them, and headed into the kitchen where he got a drink of water. He took a few deep breathes, before heading into the Living Room.

* * *

It was a few hours later before the Portal appeared again. Chris had fallen asleep on the couch watching the Price is Right its medicinal, I swear, and his groggy green eyes opened just in time for Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo to come out of the portal. Chris sat up, rubbing his eyes. As soon as Leo spotted him he raced over and picked him up the collar, throwing him against the wall. Chris fell, crashing the DVD cabinet as he went down. He groaned from the wreckage and tried to stumble to his feet. Before he could even get to his knees Leo picked him up and threw him again, this time against the big television. Chris contorted in pain as he landed right against in, and fell face first onto the coffee table. When he got up his nose and mouth were bleeding.

"Leo, wait-" he moaned. The girls behind him were screaming at him to stop, but he wouldn't nor would he freeze. It was just then that Patience shimmered into the room.

"Ohhhh Chrissy boy!" she said delightfully. She turned around and gasped as Chris came flying into another piece of furniture, smashing it again to smithereens. Her sapphire eyes narrowed at Leo's back and she went running forward, launching herself onto him. She grabbed his neck and wrapped her legs around him, kicking him in the stomach and then in the groin. As he fell to his knees Chris stumbled to his feet and stared at her.

"PATIENCE NO!" he screamed suddenly, dashing over to her, fear in his eyes. The Sisters ran over to him always, but he ushered them back as he stepped back himself.

"Don't touch her!" he warned, a hint of worry and sadness in his voice. "It's not Patience anymore. It's the Water Mage."

"Who the hell is the Water Mage and what the hell did he do to Patience?" Piper snapped, staring at Patience's all glowing blue eyes and the small ball of rippling, glowing blue energy she held preciously in her hands. Chris sighed deeply.

"Patience _is _the Water Mage. It means she has the ability to control water. But when she gets too angry and she uses to much of her emotions or powers at once, the Water Mage takes full control." Chris explained. "I was supposed to teach her how to control it. But I never got the chance. Things with the Resistance had been too busy... and I was planning this trip..." he dragged off.

"**_This is no excuse Christopher." _**said an unearthly voice from around them. He winced, and suddenly standing next to Patience was a plump black woman, clad in long, elegant white robes. Chris immediately bowed deeply at her feet. The Sisters eyed each other. Were they supposed to copy him? **_"When I assigned you Patience's fautoris, you swore that your emotional ties to each other would not get in the way." _**The woman thundered, looking down at Chris like a fierce mother.

"I know ma'am." he said softly, still in a bow, his eyes trained on the floor. "My priorities were askew. It will be fixed immediately. The first thing I will teach her is the proper time to embrace her Mage." he said, biting his bottom lip.

"**_Stand child!" _**she ordered, and Chris immediately stood from his bow and took a soldier's stance. **_"Christopher Halliwell. I entrusted to you the life of a Water Mage, from which I bestowed into Patience Halliwell. By order of her mother you were to be the best protector for her!" _**the woman thundered angrily, and the whole room trembled. The room was still for the Sisters though. Only two things could run through their minds... "Patience Halliwell, Christopher Halliwell..."

"Something that still baffles me to this day, your Goddessliness." Chris stuttered out. "My Aunt was never particularly found me,"

"**_Your entire family was never particularly fond of you, Christopher. Something that was meant to toughen your skin for the life ahead of you. The Fates saw to it." _**the woman interrupted. Chris nodded feverishly.

"Yes, but why would she assign me as Patience's fautoris? I don't think she ever even planned to see Patience again... and yet..."

"**_When you were only a toddler, I came to your Aunt. She had recently had a vision of her daughter, and you, working together, as fautoris and mage should. She knew then that it was the right thing to do, for her daughter. I will admit, Phoebe was stubborn at first. She wanted to assign Wyatt, as Patience's fautoris. But I had already seen the future, far before she could. Christopher Perry Halliwell, only you can get Patience out of her Mage state. I trust you remember how?" _**Chris smiled and nodded uncertainly.

"Yeah I do... but, could you possibly stick around, just in case I forgot a step?" he said, giving her a large grin. She looked down her nose at him, but her lips tugged upward in a smile. She nodded gruffly and Chris placed his hands on her forehead, before closing his eyes and saying in a perfect Latin tongue, _"Apsolvo hic mage_," there was a long moment, where Chris stayed absorbed. And finally Patience came out of it, her eyes returning to their normal sized sapphire blue color, the ball disappearing. When Chris opened his eyes the woman was gone and Patience was coughing lightly. He rubbed her on the back lightly.

"Deep breaths Paye." he said in a soothing voice. A moment later, Patience's breathing was back to normal, and Chris pulled her into a hug. "Don't do that to me again, ok Paye?" Paye nodded, and they pulled away turning around, before they froze suddenly, the three Halliwell sisters staring at them in utter disbelief.

"Halliwell?"

* * *

all secrets are out. how will the sisters handle it? find out... next chapter. :) read and review. 


	7. Chapter 7

It's not much but I figured I should give you something. I'm going to Italy and Greece for my February vacation so I'll try and write on the plane or something!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, I'd _live_ in Greece, rather than be going there for 9 days.

* * *

After Chris and Patience had orbed away, Phoebe sat down on the coffee table and put her face in her hands. "Oh my god. It all makes sense now."

"Bianca,-"

"The connection between the baby and him-"

"And why they freaked out at what I said this morning." Phoebe looked up at her sisters. "Patience's mother-" she took a deep breath. "_I_ conceived Patience from being raped by a demon... and then, talking about that this morning. They thought I was going to get an abortion when I get pregnant with her. I put her life at stake." the sisters sighed together.

"We have to find them. We have to get them back here. Everything's he's told us about how his family treated him-that was us." Phoebe sighed, her hands shaking. "We need to know the truth."

"The Book?"

"The Book."

* * *

"Can't we do this tomorrow? It's three in the morning." Chris said as he was forcefully pushed down into his usually seat in the kitchen. 

"Absolutely not!" Phoebe said, pulling up a stool as Paige and Piper took the rest of the seats. Patience looked around and then decided to sit where she was standing. Chris looked over at her and sighed, opening his arms. She grinned and jumped up, coming to sit on Chris' lap.

"You shouldn't have summoned us." Chris said stubbornly.

"You never would have come back. And you still won't, if we let you go. We want answers, and we want them now." Piper said evenly, her eyes narrowing at the two. Chris and Patience exchanged a glance.

"We'll tell you as much as we can." Chris said finally, their gaze turning back on the Sisters. They nodded and Chris sighed.

"Ok. My name's Christopher Perry Halliwell and I'm 23-years-old. And my mother is Piper Halliwell. I have two siblings. A little sister, and one older brother. Wyatt Halliwell." Piper's eyes widened and a hand flew to her very round, very pregnant belly.

"Christopher. Chris Halliwell." she said rubbing it with tears in her eyes. Chris nodded.

"That's me. In there." there was a heavy moment of silence. Suddenly Patience squealed as Chris pinched her in the side and grinning said,

"You're turn Paye Paye." Patience took a deep breath and sighed.

"My name is Patience Juleigh Halliwell. I'm 16 going on 17. And my mother is Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe whistled lowly and put her face in her hands.

Patience started to panic. Did her mother really hate her that much? She watched, fret growing in her stomach as her mother shook her head feverishly.

"This isn't happening." Phoebe said, looking up at her sisters. Patience bit her bottom lip and looked down at Chris. As soon as Chris saw her eyes he shook his head.

"Patience no-!"

But she was already gone.

* * *

oooh a cliffy!

please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8 Part One

I'm SO SO sorry for taking sooooo long. TOOO long. Anyways, here it is, and the second part is right after it.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN IT.

* * *

"Patience is way to familiar with the whole "flight" part of the "fight or flight" theory." Paige announced. Chris sighed, putting down a gigantic plate of pancakes he had just made in the center of the table.

"It's what she's best at. She lived on the streets for 5 years before I found her. And with demons before that." Chris said, sitting down. "I was 15 at the time. Wyatt was already evil. It took me months to get her to trust me, and to stop stealing everything she needed." Chris chuckled suddenly. "I used to make this grocery list, right? Right there, where my mom used to keep it. And I'd find that milk would be crossed off, and a cartoon of milk would be in the fridge, but there wouldn't be any bread, or anything else on the list. And every day there would be something else crossed off, but only one." Chris put his hands in his head.

"It took me two months to figure out that she was stealing the stuff." he shook his head still chuckling. "By that time Wyatt had already taken over the Manor and we were living at P3."

"You _lived _at P3?" Piper said looking up sharply, her eyes fogging with sorrow. "Wyatt took over the Manor?" Chris nodded.

"You know, Spiritual Nexus and what not. Nearly killed me and Paye on the way." Chris muttered taking a pancake after seeing the sisters had taken their share. There was a silence at the table while they all chewed in contemplation. Suddenly Chris looked up and called out, "CASH." there was silence and Chris waited, looking into the void of the kitchen.

"Come on Cash, I'm not going to hurt you. I need your help." a minute later the Source/Seer cross appeared in the kitchen, looking apprehensive.

"What do you need Chris?" he asked, keeping his distance. Chris glanced at him and took a bite of his pancakes.

"I need you to find Patience." he replied after a moment. If this demon really wanted to bring goodness back to his name, he could wait for Chris to swallow. "She disappeared." There was silence and in a split second Chris looked up, his emerald eyes narrowing at the teenager. "You know where she is." Cash looked to the floor as an answer. "Where is she Cash?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you." he said taking a deep breath and looking up at Chris with a single cocked eyebrow. "Because it worked out so well for her the first time I did that."

"Don't be snarky." Chris snapped, his suddenly authoritative green eyes fixed on the squirming boy. "Just tell me where she is." Cash made a face.

"Do I have to? I'm scare of her." he said moaning. "Especially when she's like this."

"Who are you more afraid of? Me, or her?" Chris asked, standing up to his full 6'4" height. Cash took a step backwards, looking up at him at his 5'9" height.

"Honestly? She'll kick me in the balls. You wont." Cash said flinching.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Ok ok enough." Phoebe said standing between the two as Chris took a threatening step forward. "Please Cash, tell me where Patience is. Tell me where my _daughter_ is." Phoebe asked, her eyes pleading with Cash's. He sighed.

"She's at some club in Northern California."

"Damnit. I should have guess. I never could clear her of her clubbing habits." Chris said rolling his eyes. "I'll follow you there." he instructed, and a moment later the two boys disappeared one in flames and the other in blue orbs.

Phoebe sat back down at the table and looked at her sisters.

"Are you sure you're ready to handle this Pheebs? I mean, if you freak out again, Patience will probably never come back." Piper said soothingly, grabbing the breakfast dishes. Phoebe was silent while Piper and Paige washed them, sending each other glances while patiently waiting for Phoebe's response.

After a good five minutes or so, Phoebe sighed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just mind blowing, you know?" she shrugged, then screamed and ducked. "DEMON!" Phoebe said, as Piper and Paige dropped the dishes in the sink they were cleaning and rushed over to Phoebe. They chased the black and white faced demon into the entrance hall and Phoebe levitated, kicking it in the face. Piper flicked her wrists as Phoebe landed out of the way. But her combustion barely affected him at all and the sisters squealed.

"Upstairs! GO GO GO!" Piper said ushering them up the stairs. The demon followed, growling.

"CHRIS!" Paige called as she entered in the attic, rushing over to the Book. Leo appeared instead, his back to the door.

"What's going on Paige?" he asked curiously, but there wasn't an answer as the demon sent Leo flying into the wall. He grunted, walking over to Leo as Paige crashed a lamp over his head. He was unswayed.

"You're not the boy." the demon grunted, turning to look around. He waved his hand and a swirling black rip in time appeared in the middle of the room. The demon looked up as Chris and Patience orbed into the room, followed by Cash. The demon's eyes widened and he tossed Leo into the rip like he was a doll before sending Chris after him.

"CHRIS!" Patience yelled, diving after him and the demon.

"STAY HERE!" Cash ordered diving after Patience. Piper scoffed loudly and rushed over. "We're not taking orders from you!" Piper said, then yelped as she was sucked into the void. With a yelled Paige and Phoebe dived in just as the portal closed, hoping to save their sister.

As it closed, the Halliwell Manor was completely silent.

* * *

read and review!!!


	9. Chapter 8 Part Two

Here it is! Just as I promised! Part Two.

**Disclaimer: **you know...

* * *

"DUCK!" Patience and Cash sent identical high level energy balls at the demon, who hissed, it's black skin ripping and bleeding black gunk.

Chris stood back up and pushed his hands out, sending the demon crashing into the bushes. Piper grabbed Chris' arms. "CHRIS NOT HERE! You'll expose us all!" Chris took off down the street, and Patience and Cash followed.

"Shut up and whatever you do, DON'T use any magic." Chris hissed, dropping to knee level and creeping along a line of bushes.

"Where are - "

"SHHH!" hissed the three kids, glancing up a very familiar house. The Manor stood before them, only more run down and men dressed in black stood solidly in the yard, eyes trained firmly in one direction. Chris motioned them forward and they dashed further down the street. It wasn't until they turned the corner that Chris stood to his full height and turned back to the rest.

"Where are we?" Phoebe demanded, her hands on her hips.

"2027. Our time." Patience said, coming around her mother to stand next to Chris. "We can't be here. That was -."

"I know." Chris snapped, sighing. "We didn't kill him either. He'll tell Wyatt we're back. He'll tell Wyatt they're back." there was a tense moment of silence where the sisters suddenly saw in the future kids the toll of having to fend for you life everyday for years. It was an unspoken comment among them; as much as they had hated being in the past, it was the single best thing that had happened to them for years.

"We can't stay out here for long. Come on." Patience said. Chris nodded and looked up and around before jogging across the street. The group followed, the sisters close together.

"This place even looks evil." Phoebe observed, looking around. The sky was overcast and it had a gray black tint to it that it reflected to everything around them. Piper sighed and they watched the three kids in front of them walk. With every step they seem to be on constant alert, and it occurred to Piper that they were sensing for danger.

"This is a mother's worst nightmare," Piper said with short bitter laugh. "Seeing the evil her baby brought to the world."

The group must have walked all the way across town. Sometimes they walked, other times they had to sneak, and sometimes they ran. This was especially difficult for six months pregnant Piper, and soon the three subconsciously formed a lame attempt at a wagon circle around the sisters and Leo. Patience and Cash brought up the rear, and Chris lead the way. A few times Piper started to wander away from or towards the outside of the group, but Patience or Cash were always quick to tell her to get in the middle, and surround herself with her sisters. Each time Chris would glance back at them the way a general in the jungle might check for his troops, and after about the third time Chris ordered,

"Stay in the middle Piper. Paige, Phoebe, keep your eyes pealed." other than that, the three didn't talk, the only noise they made was to hum or click their tongues. It took Phoebe a bit to figure out that they _were_ talking, they were communicating. Phoebe shook her head. What had the future come to?

* * *

After a good half an hour of walking, they came upon the base of the Golden Gate Bridge. Or, what was left of it. There was a huge piece of the bridge missing. Phoebe made a face. It wasn't as if it was a problem. No one would want to come to what was on their side of the bridge anyways, but Phoebe couldn't help but wonder if the entire country looked like this.

Phoebe was surprised to see that here, Patience hung back. While Chris and Cash worked on putting something together, Patience snuck innocently towards the back of the group, taking careful and calculated steps backwards. But before Phoebe got the chance to say something Chris beat her. Without even turning around he said,

"Where ya goin' Paye?" Patience made a face.

"They're going to be PISSED at me."

"What's your point? That's never stopped you before."

"I've never gone missing for two months before." There was a moment of silence where Chris nodded the look on his face till her he was considering it. "Well, in that case," he finished whatever he was doing and turned back to her smiling. "I think you should go first." Patience made a face and groaned. Stepping forward she climbed onto a stone bench, turning on her heel as she went and fell backwards as she went. She disappeared mid fall and Phoebe and the rest of the past crew gasped slightly.

"Alright. Climb onto the bench." Cash helped Phoebe up and Phoebe smiled at the young man.

"I think you're good for my daughter." Phoebe said approvingly and as Cash blushed slightly Chris let out a loud snort, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can we focus please? Now as you turn fall backwards." Chris instructed, looking up at Phoebe. She nodded and taking a deep breath turned, falling backwards. She disappeared quietly and Paige let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Cash, make sure Leo and Paige get through safe. I'm going in with Piper." Chris said, stepping onto the bench and slowly helping the very pregnant Piper up. He took her hands and prepared for the entry before looking up to see Piper smiling broadly at him.

"What?" he asked, and Piper laughed and shook her head.

"You're just amazing. And I'm sorry that I did so wrong by you, when you grew up." Piper said, looking proudly at her son. Chris shrugged.

"You'll do better this time." and with that he helped Piper turn before turning himself and falling backwards together.

"Alright, whose next?" Leo stepped forward and climbed up, turning and falling quickly. Paige took a deep breath and looked at Cash.

"Does it hurt?" Cash smiled at her and shook his head.

"It's like stumbling backwards. You'll be ok I promise." Paige nodded slowly and then turned, falling backwards. She disappeared and Cash followed shortly after her, looking around briefly before falling backwards, blowing up the bench as he went.

* * *

read and review it kept me going!


End file.
